The Story Of Us
by Alice In Funnyland
Summary: Oz vive en un mundo gris y aburrido, del que forma parte sin mucho esfuerzo, pero sin satisfacción alguna. Cuando una muchacha llega a su escuela, con maneras y ropas tan diferentes a las demás, Oz encontrará finalmente esa mota de color que alegrará su vida y sentirá lo bello del amor. Vaya, parece que ha encontrado la razón de su existencia -¡CENTELLAS! Apesto con las sinopsis-


**¡Jelows a todos, bella gente! Estoy que no me aguanto la emoción, porque hacia ya muchísimo tiempo que no escribía una historia de Pandora Hearts, y escribir sobre mis pequeños me hace feliz. ¡ALTO! Si están aburridos y se quieren ir a leer mi otra historia de Pandora Hearts ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Pero ya no existe. Esto es debido a una maldición que hay en mi familia -Ejem, en mí- en la que me es imposible terminar mis historias. Mi otra historia no fue la excepción. Perdí el hilo de la historia y para cuando intenté continuarla lo único que pude hacer fue ver fijamente a la hoja y pensar -¿Y esta barbaridad de donde salió? Así que entre lágrimas y mocos, tuve que borrarla. El otro día encontré un papel salvaje en mi casa, y ¡Era de la historia! Vaya, no se veía tan mal, me hubiera gustado ver en que acababa c: Creo que se llamaba Alice Alive o una mafufada así.**

**Hace poco encontré una ULTRAMEGSUPERHIPER genial de Ipad, donde podías ver distintos mangas GRATIS - Ah, esa palabra me sabe a gloria *o*- (JAJAJAJA*tacaña detected*). Así que me robé... ¡Digo! Tomé prestado, por supuesto ;D, el Ipad de mi madre y finalmente pude leer el manga que siempre quise leer. ¡PAANDORA HEAAARTS! Si tienen Ipad ¡se las recomiendo muchísimo! Yo ahorita estoy que muero de felicidad. ¡ También he podido leer Soul Eater! Aokasdasodj. Se llama Manga Rock. Creo. Algo así. Luego les verifico. Y si se preguntan que tiene que ver esto con lo otro... ¡Hey! No me vean a mí, no porque yo lo haya escrito significa que lo entienda xD**

**Ahora, leyendo el Manga, he conocido a un nuevo personaje del que me he enamorado con locura -Además de los otros, que también amo con locura, ¡MENOS A TI VINCENT! Grrr~- su nombre es Lacie. Es tan aisdasdjasjdkj, esta tan desquiciada, la adoro. Y Jack... El me ha dado una grata sorpresa. En cuanto más vas leyendo sobre el, te quedas más aisjkdaokisjd que antes.**

**Los que no sean mucho de leer Mangas, creo que pronto sacarán la nueva temporada de Pandora Hearts, no lo sé ¡Solo hay que tener esperanza! Ah, y mucha paciencia también. Pero no se preocupen, algún día llegará :'D**

**¡Nos vemos abajini!**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje, todos los derechos van para Jun Mochizuki, solo me pertenece la trama. Vaya, si fuera mía la historia, estaría hecho todo un desastre.**

* * *

Estoy aburrido, y mucho. Casi tanto como el álgebra, que es la materia que estoy aprendiendo. Al menos uno diría, porque en la realidad mi mente no se encuentra allí, ella navega por todo el mundo, conociendo cosas indescriptibles y descubriendo hasta el rincón más recóndito. Menos el del álgebra porque de ese rincón ya tenía yo suficiente.

Cuando quiero tomar un respiro de mi dimensión imaginaria, me percato de que mis ojos se mueven de un lado para el otro, buscando algo digno de observar.

Para empezar, encuentro a mi maestro, o mejor dicho, su boca, que se mueve a una velocidad increíble. Me gustaría decir que deseo saber que sale de ella, pero la verdad es que no es cierto, y a mí no me gusta mentir. Más me interesa saber cómo fue que aprendió a moverla con esa rapidez, porque yo en mi vida había podido hablar tan rápidamente sin que se me hicieran nudos en la lengua, o por lo menos lograr formar una palabra en ingles.

Luego vuelvo a aburrirme, así que me dirijo a mis compañeros. Llevamos un cuarto de vida compartida y hay pocas cosas que no entiendo de ellos. Nunca han sido muchas las cosas sobre ellos que no logro entender, pero si antes eran pocas, ahora son _poquítisimas; _Tal vez unas dos o tres. Lo cual yo encuentro extremadamente tedioso, porque si algo logra entretenerme, son las cosas que no puedo entender ¿Cuál es el sentido de hacer o no hacer, si sabes perfectamente cuál es el motivo por el que las haces? O tal vez no haces, yo no tengo idea de cómo forjas tu vida. Pero ellos son un caso perdido, porque hasta las cosas que no entiendo relacionadas a ellos, las encuentro también muy aburridas. Como lo que hacen ahora ¿Por qué avientan papelitos? ¿Es realmente lo que tienen que decir tan urgente? Porque para mí no es divertido. A menos que esos papelitos fueran códigos super secretos para una misión ultra secreta, en ese caso todo sería muy diferente.

Como siempre, termino aburriéndome, así que volteo al reloj. Y ahí otra cosa que no entiendo y me sigue pareciendo tediosa. En ese reloj puedo ver claramente como se anuncian las "11:45" pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, porque hace veinte minutos eran las "11:40". Yo se que el tiempo esta de travieso, pero le agradecería que no jugara conmigo ¿Qué no puede ver lo desesperado que estoy? Mi Tío Oscar suele decir que cuando uno está aburrido el tiempo tarda más en pasar, pero yo me niego a creer en esas pamplinas, porque si lo que mi Tío dice es cierto, entonces eso significaría que los malos momentos son los que más duran, y los buenos son los que menos, y esa no es forma de vivir la vida, no señor. Por eso me tomé la molestia de deducir porque era que el tiempo iba tan lento, por eso es que yo se que en realidad el tiempo solo esta aburrido, como yo, e intenta buscar una forma de divertirse. Ay amigo tiempo, espero te diviertas más ahora que me has hecho sentir tan abatido.

Finalmente, sin ningún otro lugar al que voltear ya, me encuentro con una cabellera castaña. Me siento mal conmigo mismo, porque siempre me propongo en las mañanas no mirarla durante ese día en clase, y sin embargo siempre caigo en la tentación. En momentos como ese soy débil, porque todo lo relativo a ella es mi debilidad. Podría pasar días acariciando esos largos cabellos castaños, o mirando esos ojos morados, y nunca me aburriría, me sentiría "de margaritas" **(N/A: Hum, no sé si la frase realmente exista, aunque estoy casi segura de que no xD, por eso déjenme decirles que es una frase que mi familia les ha encantado decir por los siglos de los siglos, y que significa "de pelos" "genial" "Super" "re copado" "Yuupi" o como ustedes gusten verlo c: )**, y de hecho, jamás quedaría satisfecho. Tal vez la conozcan, y si no lo hacen, me atrevo a decir que tu vida está incompleta, porque ella es la persona más divertida, sincera, hermosa, única y sencillamente maravillosa de todo el planeta tierra ¿y por qué no? de todo el universo. Yo también soy muy sincero, así que se lo digo constantemente, aunque ella siempre me da un codazo en el hombro cuando lo hago. Creo que es porque le da vergüenza. Su nombre es como es como la protagonista de una de mis historias favoritas. Hablando de historias, yo les contaré una, esta también es de mis favoritas.

Y aquí les va la historia de cómo conocí a Alice.

* * *

**Es tan pequeña, lo sé. Esto iba a ser un One-shot, pero como todos mis intentos de One-shot'sssssss, no resultó. Así que se transformo en un Two-shot, si es que eso existe claro, si no no se que sea. Claro, a menos que como todos mis intentos de Two-shot´ssssss, tampoco resulten, entonces se convertiría en un three-shot ¿Eso también existe?Que raro... Aunque u****n Four-shot no estaría mal :3**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima, mis amores! Los extrañaré, snif snif.**

**¡AHORA PASAMOS A COMERCIALES! :D**

**Comercial 1: Un comercial anti caspa ¡HOLA! Soy Alice, y los invito a que opinen sus opiniones con esta nueva campaña que he creado, a la que he llamado "Hagamos felices a los escritores" -Es hermosa, lo sé- Solo tienen que irse al COCHINO cuadrito de allá abajo (Lo siento, es que extraño el viejo diseño xD) y escribir sus opiniones ¡Entonces mágicamente un escritor se volverá realmente feliz! Ahora que les he dado a conocer esta campaña ¡Salgan! ¡Vivan! ¡Sean felices! Y sobre todo ¡Comenten muchas historias! Debo recordar que con cada comentario, una historia es alimentada.**

**Rayos, el sueño me afecta mucho xD**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**¡Que tengan un día precioso!**

**¡CHAITO!**


End file.
